1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment relates to a stylus pen for a capacitive type touch screen, particularly a stylus pen for a capacitive type touch screen that makes it possible to perform precise input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as touch panels that can replace independent input devices, such as a keyboard and a mouse, by converting positions directly contacting a person's hand or an object into electrical signals, on the front face of image display devices are increasingly used, possible uses of stylus pens for the touch screen panels are rapidly increasing.
A stylus pen is usually designed to be thin relative to a person's hands, and particularly, the tip portion for touch input is designed to be thin, such that it is useful to perform precise input to the touch panel.
However, there is a limit to the extent to which it is possible to make the tip portion of the stylus pen thin and still be useful, particularly in a stylus pen used for a capacitive type touch panel. A sufficient area of the tip portion is required to provide capacitance change for the capacitive type touch panel so that the capacitance touch panel is able to sense touch input.
Therefore, a stylus pen to provide touch input to a capacitive type touch panel has a relatively large area at the tip portion, such that the stylus pen covers the portion where touch input is applied to the screen. Therefore, when it is required to perform precise input, such as in inputting complicated Chinese characters, a user feels the inconvenience of using the stylus and numerous input errors may occur.